Computer systems can store private or personal information. Through a network connection, such as the Internet, others can access the stored private or personal information. It is desirable to protect the information to permit access by select people in select circumstances. Conventional methods for protecting this information typically involve a system administrator setting a privacy policy for users of the computer system. Some users may have more access to the information than other users, but the information of each individual is typically protected at the same level. Because system administrators set the privacy policy, individual users have little or no control over the privacy policy for their own information. Privacy frameworks that allow a user to control their privacy policy typically suffer from being cumbersome and do not give the user full control of their privacy policy. These frameworks can lead to user frustration and can eventually lead to the user abandoning their privacy policy. Thus, what is desired is a system that helps overcome one or more of the above-described limitations.